Extended Family
by MissFive-0
Summary: Part of The Steve & Maddie Saga! Danny had to get to the hospital. Now. Luckily, his partner was insane.


**Extended Family**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone but my OC's! (This is a part of one of my other stories, **Lokahi**, it's just something I forgot to put in there.)

**Summary:** Danny had to get to the hospital. Now. Luckily his partner was insane...

_**WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ LOKAHI!**_

Danny didn't often panic, but now he was almost hyperventilating. Rachel was in labour. His second child was coming into the world, and he was 15 miles away from the hospital, courtesy of some scum-bag drug dealer.

He had never been so glad that Steve was driving his car.

Danny figured Steve broke even more traffics laws than usual, trying to get to the hospital, but Danny barely spared it a thought.

He was too busy trying not to throw up.

''What about Grace?'' Steve asked, suddenly.

Danny's gut dropped again.

It was almost time to pick her up from school, and he was heading in the opposite direction.

Steve pulled out his phone, and pressed a couple of buttons.

''Maddie? I need a favour...''

* * *

><p>Danny ran down the corridor, to the nurses station. Even Steve with his longer legs, had to hurry to catch up.<p>

''Rachel Williams?'' He asked, loudly.

The nurse pointed him down a few doors, to the room he needed.

Rachel pinned him with a glare as soon as he entered the door. Before she had chance to say anything, another contraction hit, making her scream again.

Danny was by her side in a flash, holding her hand tightly. It was finally happening. He hadn't missed it.

_'Thank you Rambo...'_

* * *

><p>Steve called Chin and Kono from the waiting room, and told them to take over questioning Danny and Steves' suspect for now.<p>

He then called Maddie to check on Grace.

''She's fine, excited to meet her new brother or sister,'' Maddie said.

Steve smiled; he could hear Grace laughing at something, in the background.

''Good. I'll call when we know something.'' He promised.

After ending the call, he sat down in uncomfortable plastic chairs, and lift his mind drift.

* * *

><p>Danny was pretty sure Rachel was moments away from breaking his hand. Or at least a couple of fingers.<p>

''It's nearly over, one more big push...'' The midwife urged.

Danny wanted to punch him in the face; couldn't he see she was trying?

He settled for a glare though, as he thought that he would probably shout out in pain himself, if he opened his mouth.

At long last, a babies cry could be heard.

Danny would readily admit that his eyes were brimming with tears.

He was daddy. Again.

Rachel laid her head back, exhausted.

He kissed her forehead, ''I love you. I'm so proud of you.''

She smiled, weakly, ''I love you too, Daniel.''

''Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy.'' The midwife said, handing the newborn over to Rachel.

Rachel was crying herself, ''He's perfect.''

Danny could nod, in awe.

He had a son.

* * *

><p>Steve stood, as he Danny exited the room. He had heard Rachel screaming, and was glad to see that she hadn't killed his partner.<p>

He raised his eyebrows, in a silent question.

Danny smiled, ''I have a boy.''

Steve grinned at him, and held out his hand, ''Congrats Danno.''

Danny knocked Steve's hand out of the way, and hugged him.

Steve couldn't help but wonder how he would act when his child was born...

* * *

><p>Once the nurses finally convinced Danny to go home and rest, and come back later, Steve drove him home.<p>

They entered the house, and noticed the lack of people.

Then they heard the music, and laughter from outside.

Frowning, they made their way to the back garden. What they saw made them both smile, hugely.

Grace and Maddie were jumping around, singing along to some song that was playing on Maddie's phone.

Right then, they both had their backs to the house, so they didn't know they were being watched.

Only after turning around, did Maddie suddenly stop dancing, and grin unabashed at Steve.

''Danno!'' Grace yelled, running towards him.

Danny held his arms out, and swung her around in a circle, when she reached him.

The little girl squealed, in delight.

''Is Mommy okay, Danno?'' She asked, once her feet were back on the ground.

He nodded, ''Guess what?''

''What?'' Grace said, biting her lip.

''You have a brother.'' Danny smiled.

Grace gave him another massive bear hug, already talking about having someone to play with.

Maddie walked over to Steve, ''How's Rachel?'' She asked.

Steve frowned, ''She screamed a lot...but Danny said she was alright.''

Maddie laughed, and lightly punched him in the arm, ''You want to try giving birth!''

They both chuckled, as Grace pulled Danny inside, asking about baby clothes.

Danny and Rachel certainly had their work cut out for them.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **


End file.
